Today
by LotuS-Mein319
Summary: Naruto mengambil cuti hari ini, untuk bersantai tentunya. Tapi Hinata memaksanya untuk ke rumah Kushina dengan alasan belanja. Ayolah, biasanya hanya mereka berdua yang belanja. Apa yang akan terjadi? NaruHina


"_Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun..."_

_Pria yang dipanggil hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal berwarna putih dan hijau._

"_Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengubah nada suaranya yang sebelumnya merajuk menjadi cukup tegas._

_Pria itu hanya membuka matanya sebentar, sebelum mengatakan "lima menit lagi" dengan tidak jelas._

"_Aku sudah memberimu tambahan sepuluh menit Naruto-kun," desah Hinata dengan lemah dan putus asa._

"_Oke, oke aku bangun," ujar Naruto dengan posisi yang sama. Setelah 2 menit dilaluinya dengan tatapan putus asa Hinata, ia mulai duduk di pinggir ranjang._

"_Ohayou.." gumam Naruto sambil menerima mug berwarna orange dari Hinata yang membalas sapaannya dengan senyum lega. Tanpa melihat isi mug, Naruto meminumnya perlahan, semenit kemudian ia baru sadar mug itu berisi teh dengan susu._

_Naruto meletakkan mug di nakas sebelah ranjang mereka, sebelum mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Hinata._

"_Ohayou, Junior," sapa Naruto sambil mengecup perut Hinata yang sedang merona._

"_Naruto-kun, cepat mandi kita akan ke rumah Okaa-san," perintah Hinata setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Naruto._

"_Hah?Kenapa kita harus ke sana?" tanyanya bingung, "Ayolah, Hinata aku mengambil cuti bukan untuk bertemu Kaa-san,"_

"_Kau cuti kan untuk bersantai di rumah Naruto-kun, rumah Kaa-san juga rumahmu. Aku sudah telepon Kaa-san ,kalau itu yang kau cemaskan," kata Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibantah._

_Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengingatkan diri kalau Hinata sedang mengandung buah hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

**TODAY**

**By ****LotuS-Mein319**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre Romance, Family**

**Rate T ,of course. Semoga nggak banyak typo. Just For Fun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-_san_!" seru Hinata begitu turun dari mobil, yang disambut dengan pelukan Kushina. Sementara, Naruto sedang memarkirkan mobilnya.

Menurut Naruto adegan pelukan Hinata dengan Kushina sedikit berlebihan, kesanya seolah mereka tidak bertemu 1 tahun padahal mereka bertelepon minimal seminggu sekali. Ayolah, Naruto kau bukan wanita, apalagi wanita tipe Hinata yang mudah kangen. Melihat ibunya berjalan kearahnya dengan tampang yang akan menciumnya, Naruto segera menangkis pelukan dan ciuman maut ibunya.

"Aaaahhh... Naru-_chan_, kau tidak boleh begitu. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu.." kata ibunya dengan cengiran.

"Apanya? Kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu di supermarket, jangan terlalu berlebi— hentikan!Tou-_san_ hentikan Kaa-_san_!" seru Naruto saat Kaa-sannya hendak mencium pipi kirinya. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang sudah jarang terjadi. Hinata tampak terkikik menahan tawa.

"Yah, kalau kalian masih ingin melakukan drama yang tidak penting ini di tengah gerimis. Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ akan masuk dan menikmati cokelat hangat," kata Minato sambil melirik kue yang dibeli Hinata untuk dimakan bersama.

"Ap— Kaa-_san_ berhenti!"

"Nope... Biar Kaa-_san_ menciummu dulu!"

Setelah Kaa-_san_nya menciumnya dengan tampang kemenangan, Naruto menyusul Hinata yang berada di dapur.

"Hinata kenapa kau ngotot ingin kesini, sih?!" tanya Naruto kesal sambil menggosok pipinya yang dicium Kushina.

"Aku belum bilang ya? Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan bayi!" ujar Hinata sambil mengambil empat mug putih.

"Kita kan belum tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan.."

"Tapi aku ingin..." Hinata mulai mengaktifkan _rengek mode_.

"Oke, tapi kita kan tidak perlu kesini..." kata Naruto sembari membuka kotak biskuit. Yang dengan segera langsung ditutupnya begitu tahu isinya kosong.

"Aku ingin belanja dengan Kaa-_san_! Kau tidak memperbolehkanku keluar sendirian kan?" emosi Hinata mulai meningkat. Naruto ingat ia harus menjaga mood Hinata, "Iya, deh.. Aku kalah,"

Hinata tersenyum sebelum Naruto mengatakan, "tapi beri aku ciuman dulu..."

Sontak Hinata memerah, "Ta tapikan ini di rumah Kaa-_san_!"

"Terus? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang rumah Kaa-_san_ rumah kita juga... Kita sering melakukannya di rumah kan, _Hime_..." Naruto mulai menyeringai ketika melihat rona Hinata yang semakin jelas.

"Kalau tidak, aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah, _Hime_.." lanjut Naruto sambil duduk di meja dapur, tepat didepan Hinata.

"Uhhh..." Naruto mendengar suara Hinata ketika ia mulai memejamkan mata. Hinata yang merona tampak ragu-ragu dan berkali-kali menelan ludah. Tidak tahan melihat keimutan Hinata, dengan cepat ia meraih bahu Hinata dan menariknya kearahnya.

Chu

Hinata mendorong dada Naruto pelan, takut Kaa-_san_ atau Tou-_san_ melihat. Namun Naruto malah menahan bahu Hinata. Hinata berusaha mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika Naruto memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah Hinata memukul pelan dada Naruto, baru Naruto melepaskan bahu mungil Hinata.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, sih? Kaa-_san_ jadi kesepian.." mendadak Kushina muncul dibalik tirai kerang-kerangan.

"Aa aah... A a apa Kaa-_san_ melihat?" tanya Hinata panik rona wajahnya semakin jelas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Hinata-_chan_?" Kushina memasang tampang bingung

Melihat tampang bingung Kaa-sannya. Hinata menghela napas lega.

"Kalau yang kau maksud kiss scene tadi, tentu aku lihat. Sayang, aku tidak bawa kamera.." keluh Kushina sambil memanyungkan bibirnya, melirik Hinata yang benar-benar merah.

"Aku mau kue stroberi ya..." kata Kushina setelah puas menggoda Hinata.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-_kun_!" pekik Hinata, Naruto hanya menyengir.

"Kalau begitu ingin ditempat yang lebih tertutup?" goda Naruto, seakan melanjutkan kejahilan Kushina. Hinata yang sedang membuka kotak bubuk cokelat tersentak dan blush-on alaminya mulai timbul lagi.

"Na Naruto-_kun_ bisa tolong tanyakan Kaa-_san_ dimana bubuk cokelatnya, di lemari persediaan tidak ada,"pinta Hinata sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Iya, deh," Naruto dengan malas menuju ruang keluarga, menemui Kaa-_san_nya. Dan menemukan Kaa-_san_nya yang sedang menonton TV dan Tou-_san_nya yang meskipun ada buku yang dibacanya tatapan matanya melihat hujan.

"Mana Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV flatnya.

"Di dapur, bubuk cokelatnya habis,"

"Oh.. aku menyimpannya di kulkas, tinggal setengah isinya," kata Kushina sambil menguap bosan.

"Pasti Kaa-_san_ kan yang meminta Hinata untuk belanja keperluan bayi?" ujar Naruto tajam.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_ kan juga mau,jadi kau jangan berisik.." Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada hujan di luar.

"Enak saja! Aku mengambil cuti un— tunggu, kenapa Tou-_san_ di sini? Bukankah hari ini ada rapat penting di Pearl Beach Hotel and Spa?" tanya Naruto menatap Minato yang terlihat tak kalah bosan dengan istrinya. Dan kenapa Naruto baru sadar sekarang? Silakan tanya yang bersangkutan.

"Tentu saja aku sedang cuti, Naruto..." meski mengatakannya kepada Naruto, tapi Minato seakan sedang meyakinkan diri kalau dia sedang cuti.

"Tapi siapa yang menggantikan, Tou-_san_? Jangan bilang Ji—"

"Bukan, aku digantikan Asuma-_san_..." gumam Minato masih tenggelam dengan dunianya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. Serius, tidak lucu apabila rapat sepenting itu dikacaukan oleh kakek-kakek mesum A.K.A. Jiraiya.

"Hah? Mengapa Tou-_san_ mengambil cuti dihari yang sama denganku?"tanya Naruto begitu sadar jawaban Minato tidak lengkap.

"Kaa-_san_mu yang minta... Dan untuk kepentingan cucuku..." entah mengapa Naruto bergidik mendengar pernyataan Minato. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kushina yang kini sedang bersemangat menonton dorama yang dari tadi ditunggunya.

Naruto dengan segera menuju ke dapur begitu ingat Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Lama..." gumam Hinata dengan tampang kesal.

"Gomen. My bad," sahut Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata, "cokelatnya ada di kulkas,"

Hinata berdiri dan membuka kulkas, kembali setelah menemukan bungkus yang diyakini Naruto berisi bubuk cokelat. Dengan cekatan Hinata membuat 4 cokelat hangat dan mengeluarkan kue.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto mendadak.

"Mmmm?" Hinata menggumam dengan nada bingung.

"Hanya akan membeli perlengkapan bayi saja kan? Satu jam cukup kan?"rentet Naruto sambil merebut nampan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Itu rencananya, tapi kurasa minimal kami butuh waktu 3 jam ditambah waktu jalan-jalan dan makan siang. Kami akan pulang sore mungkin," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Apaaa?Lama sekali..." keluh Naruto.

"Gomen, jadi kau dan Tou-_san_ akan makan kari sisa tadi malam kata Kaa-_san_, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau hanya akan pergi berdua dengan Kaa-_san_,"

"Tidak, kok. Sakura-_chan_ juga ikut," ujar Hinata dengan menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut Hinata!" tegas Naruto.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Hinata, yang nyaris saja akan membuat nampan yang dibawa Naruto jatuh saking kagetnya, mengingat Hinata jarang berteriak.

"Kita bertiga akan melakukan kegiatan yang hanya wanita saja yang akan melakukan girls talk dan semacamnya, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata berusaha mengontrol suaranya. Oke, kalau Hinata dan Sakura melakukan kegiatan girls talk tidak aneh, tapi kalau ditambah oleh wanita berumur 47 tahun...

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" kepala Kushina muncul dibalik dinding pembatas ruang keluarga dengan lorong.

"Kalian itu baru saja tadi berciuman—"

"KYAAA... Jangan dibahasss..." teriak Hinata panik dan malu, sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir.

Setelah menaruh nampan di meja bundar yang menghadap halaman belakang dan dikelilingi empat kursi. Naruto menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelah Hinata dengan kasar.

"Oke, Kaa-_san_ dan Hinata silakan jelaskan apa yang harus aku ketahui," Naruto mengambil biskuit dengan asal dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Sure! Aku, Hinata-_chan_, dan Sakura-_chan_ akan ke M&B membeli perlengkapan bayi, kamudian ke PipPa Shop untuk beli aksesoris, terus ke QiTe melihat-lihat sepatu" (Naruto yakin kata melihat sama dengan kata membeli di dalam kamus belanja Kushina)"terus cari makan dan—"

Naruto menangkap isyarat ayahnya yang mengatakan 'serius, ini tidak ada habisnya'

'Aku tahu, ini juga bukan apa yang harus kuketahui' balas Naruto, sementara Kushina masih semangat menceritakan.

'Kalau begitu hentikan'

'Itu kurang ajar namanya'

'Terkadang kekurangajaran itulah yang menyelamatkan kita'

'Jangan mulai berpidato'

'I'm not, hentikanlah dia sebelum kita mati bosan'

'Kenapa tidak Tou-_san_ saja?'

'Kau yang memulai, kau yang mengakhiri'

'Kaa-_san_ akan ceramah lebih lama kalau kupotong omongannya'

'Iya, sih. Tapi kita akan mati bosan'

'Tou-_san_ percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin mati bosan, kurang keren. Kapan akan berhenti, sih?'

'Who knows? Kurasa lebih baik kau hentikan, tidak apa kau diceramahi. Senang rasanya melihat tampang tersiksamu'

"KALIAN BERHENTI BERBICARA MENGGUNAKAN ISYARAT MATA!" teriak Kushina sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat Naruto yang baru saja akan membalas isyarat Minato terlonjak dari kursinya.

Ting Tong

Naruto dengan cepat beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Diam-diam bersyukur bel pintu berbunyi.

Setelah membuka pintu, Naruto melihat sekelebat sosok pink yang langsung masuk tanpa salam, menuju ke Hinata, pastinya. Diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan malas dibelakangnya.

"Hinata-_chaaaann_...!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata yang mengunyah apple pie-nya.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sakura tak memedulikan tatapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Oke, aku dan Kaa-_san_ sudah siap.." ujar Hinata tak kalah bersemangat.

"YOSH! Let's go!" Sakura menarik Hinata dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisa tolong pelan-pelan kepada Hinata, ia sedang hamil ingat?" sahut Naruto.

"Hehehe, gomen, aku terlalu bersemangat..." kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

Sakura berjinjit memberikan kecupan ringan ke pipi Sasuke dan Naruto mengecup kilat bibir Hinata yang merona. Sedangkan, Kushina memandang penuh harap ke Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ke ibunya.

"Mana ciuman selamat jalan untukku?" Kushina bertanya sambil merengut.

"Minta ke Tou-_san_! Jangan ke aku!"

"Kau hanya mau mencium Hinata-_chan_ saja ya...!"keluh Kushina. Sambil menghela napas Naruto memberikan kecupan ke pipi kanan Kushina. Bukannya ia tidak mau mencium ibunya, hanya saja Naruto merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, sedangkan ia berumur 23 tahun.

"Oke, kalian bertiga! Lakukan tugas kalian!" perintah Kushina sambil memakai jaket hijaunya.

"Hahhh? Tugas apa?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Kau sih! Tidak mendengarkanku tadi!" balas Kushina ketus.

"Kalian bertiga akan membersihkan gudang dan kamar tamu yang jarang dipakai untuk Jun-_chan_!" Jun-_chan_ adalah sebutan Kushina untuk bayi Naruto dan Hinata, karena Naruto memanggilnya Junior.

"Buat apa?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk Jun-_kun_ menginap disini, Baka!" jawab Sakura. Berbeda dengan Kushina, Sakura memanggil Jun-_chan_ dengan Jun-_kun_.

"Tapi kan itu sangattt kotooor! Aku tidak yakin akan selesai!"

"Itulah mengapa aku menyuruh kau dan Sasu-_chan_ untuk datang, aku yakin Minato tidak akan melakukannya bila sendirian!" Kushina merapikan poni panjangnya "tidak! Aku tidak mau menggunakan jasa pembantu, itukan banyak barang-barang yang masih bisa diberikan kepada Jun-chan, makanya aku menyuruh kalian membersihkan!" tambahnya begitu melihat Naruto membuka mulut.

"Naruto-_kun_, ganbatte kudasai!" seru Hinata dengan tangan kanan terkepal, sebelum Sakura menjalankan mobil.

**oOo oOo oOo**

VUNGGGGGGGG

Naruto menatap vacuum cleaner berwarna merah yang sedang digunakan Minato untuk membersihkan langit-langit ruangan.

"Kurasa Hinata men-skip bagian 'membersihkan gudang dan kawan-kawannya' saat mengajakmu kemari, melihat reaksimu tadi," ujar Sasuke sambil memilah barang yang akan dibuang.

"Yahhh, begitulah. Kau juga, _Teme_! Tidak mengabariku kalau kita akan membersihkan rumah ini!" balas Naruto sembari memeriksa satu kardus besar.

"Mana aku tahu! Mendadak Sakura mengajak ke sini, aku baru tahu saat memarkirkan mobil!" sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian bisa tolong hentikan chat tidak penting itu? Kita tidak akan selesai kalau setiap 5 menit sekali kalian bertengkar," Minato berusaha menandingi suara vacuum cleaner-nya.

Naruto mengela napas sebelum berpindah ke kardus yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke mengumpat tidak jelas saat ia kejatuhan kardus.

"_Dobe_ kau ini bisa tidak sih meletakkan kardus dengan baik dan benar!"

"Hei! A—" Naruto terdiam saat Minato memberinya deathglare.

Sebuah ringtone handphone mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Sasuke segera mengangkat handphonenya yang berada di saku celana trainingnya.

"Moshi moshi," baru beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke menekan tombol speaker.

"Gomen, karena hujannya cukup deras, kelihatannya kami akan lebih lama. Jadi kita akan menginap disana, Sasuke-kun. Naruto juga akan menginap. Gomen, Hinata-_chan_ memanggilku,"

Sasuke bertatapan dengan Naruto, seakan mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Well, you two. Welcome to my world," Minato mengatakannya dengan datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ragu buat publish fict, hari ini baru bisa. Semoga nggak banyak typo. Yang mau kritik, saran, atau flame(yang membangun) silakan, bakal aku tunggu. Silakan klik kotak review dibawah ini.<p>

ありがとうございました


End file.
